


Love at first sight

by Lokitty18



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sorry for the crappy title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitty18/pseuds/Lokitty18
Summary: It started with a simple flirting, but it all escalated into the most beautiful feeling he thought they’d ever have.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> They’re just adorable dorks 💜

It all started out as an innocent flirtation. Ryusui, the extravagant descendant of the Nanami family, who would soon take over the head of the conglomerate, was now enthralled by the sensual boy who worked in the maintenance of the huge complex.

Ryusui lived on the coast, in one of the complexes owned by the family and which was right next to the conglomerate's marina, which was his favorite place, beyond the fact that it was his job. Every day he supervised the activities of the complex before going to the design room to meet his diligent father, who wasted no time in assigning him some new project as soon as they finished correcting and perfecting those that Ryusui had already delivered.

The complex consisted of three large residential buildings and a separate area in which the Nanami mansion was located. The maintenance of the huge complex involved an enormous effort, and for this purpose they had hired a company for each task.

Ryusui was a fan of swimming in the sea, but sometimes it was desirable to dive into the complex's pool. However, he was not happy with the current pool at the mansion. That's why his father had hired a remodeling team. A handful of masons with vast experience and praiseworthy skills, for not everyone would risk starting such an intricate job for none other than the Nanami. Beside them came a young man, tall, his body well formed though he was not sure if it was because he was carrying sacks of rubble and cement. He was as young as he was and had long hair, held in a half ponytail.

Ryusui stopped at the doorway with a start at the sight of him. He had returned from the marina early in the afternoon and heard the bustle coming from the garden wing and headed straight for the source of the noise, sliding the sliding glass door to the pool. It was then that he saw him, wielding a shovel towards the mound of earth which he supposed he had pulled out for some time. His muscles were contracting with the effort and Ryusui could see each of them moving because his shirt had stuck to his body from the sweat of his effort and no doubt from the occasional bottle of water.

For a moment that young man fixed his gaze on the blond, exhaling laboriously before taking the shovel again and returning to his work. His look was a little defiant but at the same time he had a halo of serenity that he could not explain. Ryusui felt a slight tingle as a mischievous smile crept in between all the expressions he could muster.

François, his caretaker, to put it mildly, had prepared cold drinks for the workers and certainly did not expect his master to appear in the kitchen and take one of the trays with the cold liquid and prepare to help her carry them away. However, it was something she appreciated, for her master was becoming more and more sympathetic to the people around him.

It was then that he noticed the charming young man who was resting in the shade while waiting for instructions from his foreman. Smiling to herself as she watched Ryusui walk straight towards him with a charming, confident smile, bringing the tray to the site manager as a sign of respect, then to him.

My butler, François has prepared this for you, I guarantee that you will never find a better drink," he exclaimed vigorously, proudly presenting his butler's kitchen for their delight, bending over charmingly to bring the silver plate closer to the men.

Enjoy yourselves," he said with a friendlier tone as he turned to the long-haired young man, noting how tall he was compared to if not very discreet first observation, now that he was standing in front of him he could easily see that he was about eight inches tall and Ryusui already considered himself a tall man.

He gave him a discreet smile and walked past him to bring the other workers drinks, moving through the rubble gracefully as he glanced sidelong in the direction of the charming stranger, seeking his furtive, defiant gaze.

After having refreshed themselves with the unparalleled drink of the young François, they all returned to work diligently under the harsh afternoon sun, which exhausted them even more. Their contract allowed them to set the hours they would work, which suited the younger construction worker who had unfinished business, so he arranged his tools in his boss's truck, let his hair down after wiping the sweat off his face and calmly left the huge house.

Ryusui did not get a chance to see him after that, for the young man had left as quickly as the wind. Feeling somewhat disappointed, he returned to his room to work on the new project his father had assigned him, taking his papers to start working on the plan, spreading it out on the huge desk to let his creativity flow.

The good thing about it was that I would have the pleasure of seeing him work every day, provided of course that Ryusui was home before three o'clock, and it was worth rushing around a bit to admire him.

One afternoon it had taken him longer than usual, things had gotten interesting at the marina and he could not just leave and put off the check-ups for another day (he actually could, he just did not want to) and he met the charming boy, who was walking along the sidewalk to the bus stop. Ryusui did not think twice and ordered his driver to go back for the taller man, who did not move an inch when he noticed the car parked right next to him.

Hey, it's a little late," he said with a charming smile as he leaned back over the window.

My name is Ryusui, don't worry I'm not here to kidnap you," he laughed.  
Wouldn't you like a ride home? Not many buses come through here at this hour," he warned in a gentle tone, detailing how his face remained unmoved by the news.

I don't want to bother you, I'll walk home," he replied in a gentle tone, although his voice had a strong, manly touch. Ryusui had never had the opportunity to hear his voice before and could not help but think that it suited him so well.

No need, come on, accept," he insisted, getting out of the car as he saw the boy turn around to start walking home.

I appreciate your kindness, but I wouldn't want to...  
If It was a nuisance I wouldn't have stopped," he cut him off with a mischievous smile, tilting his head to the side and waiting for him to finally accept, leaning against the car as he waited.

He saw him sighing wearily, and their eyes met for a moment, that's when he knew he had won. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for him to enter, smiling happily and pleased to see him approaching the car.

I thank you," he said with a half-smile, looking through the window for a brief moment before returning to Ryusui.

So, where are we going? Gentle stranger," he laughed softly, but did not let the fleeting moment pass when his eyes opened like plates before returning to his usually charming expression.

Tsukasa Shishio," he offered with a soft smile before giving the address to the blond man, who soon gave it to his driver. Ryusui looked at him discreetly now that he had him close by, his complexion slightly tanned from his continuous work under the sun, his features sharp but with a gentle warmth that made him look adorable. Ryusui sighed and looked out the window, realizing where they were going.

Were you really going to walk? It is about six or seven kilometers," he was surprised when the saw the direction they were going, although by car it was nothing, walking was a bit far.

Yes, it's not the first time I've had to do it," he answered calmly, taking out his cell phone briefly to read the message that had arrived.

Ryusui looked away momentarily and then returned to examine his face, which had softened a bit, a small smile had settled on his lips as he sent the message and put the device away.

They're waiting for you at home," he said in a suggestive if somewhat forced tone, surprised by the snort coming from his right side, turning with a confused expression.

You sound a bit sad that it's like that," he said as he stretched his neck slightly, "It's only my sister, I don't usually arrive late without telling her and she got worried,"

Hmm I don't think so," he challenged, grinning like mad, "It's just the two of you then? Where are your parents," as soon as that question came out of his mouth he wailed and could not help but feel guilty at the sad expression Tsukasa bore.

I am sorry, I did not mean to," he quickly apologized, grateful that Tsukasa had not been disturbed. Sadly their short time together had come to an end as he could already see the house of the tallest, small but beautifully decorated, a little blond girl with blue eyes and as beautiful as her brother's by the door.

You couldn't have known," he looked at him gently, "Thank you very much for bringing me home," he took his bag and carefully opened the car door and said goodbye with a respectful gesture from the driver, heading for the door where he was soon approached by the little girl, who pounced upon him to carry her. 

Ryusui smiled and said goodbye to the little girl from the window as the car drove away from the Shishio house.

He wished he had had more time to talk to Tsukasa that night but he still had many more opportunities.

Tsukasa was an admirable worker, following every order from the foremen and his strength allowed him to work faster. His tasks were not many, however, he had not yet mastered the work of pouring the cement, so once he had finished the digging work he simply prepared the mixture and waited until he could leave. It was then that he had a little more freedom to meet the charming Ryusui.

Discreetly he used to stand near the glass door where he first met the blond man. Strangely, Ryusui did not seem the sort of person who would even dignify someone like Tsukasa with a look, but his actions changed his mind. He was extravagant, yes, but he was an attentive person, not looking to take advantage of others and that pleased him, for he had to admit that he was damnably handsome and it would have been a shame if they could not get along for something like their personalities.

Ryusui began to bring his work home. Tsukasa used to see him come in at least three flatbeds at noon, he used to disappear into the house but after a few minutes he would find himself beside them with that maddeningly sensual smile, always with some cold detail for the tallest one to drink. 

His companions pretended not to see them and since they did not require the youngest one for the rest of his shift they let him be in peace until it was his time to go. At first they thought it was quite a feat that their little Tsuka (as they used to call him affectionately) would dare court young Nanami, although after seeing the rich boy's overt insinuations they began to find the atmosphere uncomfortable, as they were not exactly subtle with their flirtation. 

Tsukasa, out of politeness, was not used to entering the house, much less after spending hours under the sun working, he was not attracted to the idea of soiling and leaving his sweat anywhere, but Ryusui finally convinced him to spend an afternoon inside the house after figuring out his motive, offering him a very tempting shower before he had to go home.

It had been a huge gamble, and Tsukasa had often graciously declined such advances to avoid problems with his family, since he was just a employee there, but Ryusui did not seem to mind, so much so that he managed to steal a kiss from him that very afternoon. He had not really planned on it, but he was proud that he had left the change of clothes he had provided for Tsukasa outside the bath.

He had come out with only a towel tied tightly around his waist, his long, damp hair was unkempt on his shoulders and fell over his well-defined back, his body was truly mesmerizing and his face was a vision that must have been almost illegal, blushing from the steam of the shower. Ryusui approached with the clothes but decided to steal a kiss from him just before giving it to him, which did not displease the taller man and bent over to kiss him again, this time something deeper than a simple brush of their lips, gently caressing his cheek with one hand while sliding the other along his waist, drawing him against his body even more.

It was a sensation beyond anything they could have imagined, a gentle tingling that ran through their bodies once they parted. They both smiled like idiots for a second and Ryusui parted ways slightly and handed him his clothes, giving him a little room to change or he would surely not resist putting his hands on him if he continued seeing his body.

After that Ryusui offered to take him home again. It had become a very good habit for both of them, as despite the short ten-minute drive home they could get to know one another a bit more during the trip, not to mention that it was a beautiful sight to see the tallest man carrying his little sister every time he left him at the door, and there was never a lack of his gentle goodbye as he watched the car drive away.

Would you like to come in? Mirai wants to meet you," he asked hopefully as they approached the house. Ryusui's eyes lit up comically and he nodded in approval to the relief of the tallest man, who could not help but chuckle, for it was rare for Ryusui to be so sensitive in front of him. There were few such moments when he saw an honest expression on his face and Tsukasa treasured each one of them.

Ryusui asked the driver to leave and when he was ready he would call him back. Tsukasa said goodbye gently as always to the man before the little girl pounced on him.

Welcome home, brother," she exclaimed in a slightly shrill voice, clutching his brother's neck before stepping back a bit to see Ryusui.

Mirai, this is Ryusui Nanami," his voice had changed to a soft tone that he had never heard before, at the same time, his gaze had become more gentle and less provocative as ever.

The little girl smiled broadly and greeted him enthusiastically, shaking him a little to get out of her brother's embrace and take Ryusui's hand to carry him inside the house while she told him she was going to show him her seashell collection.

Tsukasa laughed downstream and followed them at a slow pace, entering the house to begin preparing dinner while Mirai showed him all the seashell necklaces and bracelets Tsukasa had made for her, followed by a collection of drawings and other items. Tsukasa smiled to himself as he listened to them speak and laugh. Ryusui began to tell her short stories that had the little girl enthralled, so much so that she did not notice the scolding look Tsukasa sent to the blond man as he told her a story that was taking a too exciting a route for an eleven-year-old girl to have to listen to. Ryusui apologized briefly and drastically changed the context of his story, though the little girl was a bit confused.

Tsukasa sighed and returned to his work as a cook, letting them enjoy the crazy stories of the blond man.

Mirai, have you finished your homework?," Tsukasa recalled in a slip of the tongue as he placed everything in the pan, feeling a little bad about having to stop the story of Ryusui.

I am missing one thing I do not understand, I was hoping you or Senku would arrive to help me," she replied with a bit of pity, playing with a shell in her hand.

Very well, we will see that later then,” Tsukasa busied himself with the food again but Ryusui offered to do so, insisting that there was no one better to help her than him with a playful smile, to which the brothers laughed in chorus. Mirai jumped out of her seat to get her books.

You don't have to do that," Tsukasa said with an apologetic expression.

It's no problem, I love to help," he smiled adorably, though that was something odd about him and Tsukasa's expression made him notice it immediately, laughing hysterically, making him blush an adorable shade of pink that covered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Ryu-ni," she called him to the table where she had placed her book neatly so the blond man got off the stool and sat next to the little girl and began to explain to her what she should do.

I'm home," came a voice from the hall, "what's for lunch, dear?" the mocking voice echoed and a malicious chuckle accompanied it until he noticed they had company.

Ah, I did not know we had company," he gave the clearly uncomfortable guest a sly smile and noticed he’d been avoiding looking in Tsukasa's direction.

Welcome, Senku," Tsukasa replied calmly, letting the nickname pass and keeping his gaze on the frying pan for a moment before turning off the stove.

Would you set the table," He asked politely which was also a call to Mirai to remove her books from the table.

Yes, but I won't stay, Gen and I are going out tonight," he winked at the tallest man, who could not help but laugh.

And, will you finally do it?," he asked with a sharp look, challenging him to finally get serious about his feelings to the eccentric boy.

Yes, yes, don't be so stubborn," he spat, placing three plates on the table with their respective cutlery, "Mirai~~ I'm leaving," called out to him to say goodbye but the little girl was still putting her things away.

Ishigami Senku, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I thought our host would," he said in a bored tone as he formally extended his hand to Ryusui.

Nanami Ryusui," he accepted his with a typical flashy smile, detailing the brothers' visitor better. Mirai rushed into the room and embraced him, bidding him a fond farewell before sitting in his place next to Ryusui.

I'm leaving," he said without looking too cheerful and left the three of them to eat in peace. Tsukasa served the food and they both waited for her to sit down to start eating, Mirai was in awe of Ryusui and his work and kept asking him about it. Tsukasa nodded occasionally and watched them, sometimes having to remind the little one to eat but otherwise it was lovely to watch them interact as if they had known each other all their lives.

Once they were finished Ryusui offered to clean the table and dishes, but Tsukasa insisted that his guest could not be bothered with it, but Ryusui was too stubborn so she managed to convince him to let him help clean, drying and putting away the dishes Tsukasa had washed. 

Mirai was in the room watching a cartoon while the two of them had stayed in the kitchen to talk a bit.

Is something bothering you," Tsukasa could not help but wonder as he saw him talking with a blank stare even though he had not lost that usual expressive spark with which he used to talk.

No," he said feigning ignorance, tilting his head innocently. To which Tsukasa sighed heavily.

If it is because of Senku, we have been friends since we were children, he gave me a home and his father a job when my parents died and that kept Mirai from being taken away from me, they are my family," he said with a gentle expression, encouraging himself to hold his hand carefully, watching his reaction meticulously in case he did not want the contact.

Ryusui blushed with the gesture and partly out of shame, he did not really know that he could be a jealous person and that was not the way he wanted to find out.

Are we fine?," their fingers intertwined and Tsukasa tilted his head slightly to look for his gaze, taking care of his chin so that their faces were even.

Ryusui bowed and kissed him.

Of course we are," he smiled broadly and laughed uproariously, embarrassed and happy. Tsukasa followed with a little smile of his, playing with his fingers as Ryusui calmed down a bit. 

Good," he muttered softly against the back of his hand before placing a delicate kiss on the back of it.

Such a gentleman," he gestured provocatively, returning to his usual self as he found his beautiful crimson eyes. Tsukasa smiled slyly and moved his face closer to his, touching his forehead with his and staying that way for a brief seconds just to enjoy the moment.

Ryusui stayed with them for a while longer, watching the cartoon that the little girl loved so much, who had decided to start braiding her brother's hair carelessly. Ryusui could not help himself and took some pictures of the process for a souvenir. 

Once it was over Mirai reclined on the couch next to Ryusui until she fell asleep. Tsukasa took her to her room and returned to the living room to say goodbye to the blond man, who did not miss the opportunity to steal another kiss from Ryusui . They had become addictive and neither wanted to let go of the other.

I will see you tomorrow then," Ryusui kissed his cheek tenderly, and Tsukasa embraced him, plunging his face into his neck, inhaling his perfume before moving slightly away.

Of course you will," he smiled, holding his hand gently before Ryusui entered the car to go home, entering it when the car was no longer in sight.

Ryusui sighed deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying the tingling sensation he had left after that kiss, swearing that he could still feel the warmth of Tsukasa where their bodies had met, looking forward to more and more sweet moments like those in the near future.

Perhaps falling to the loving attentions of the lovely Tsukasa was not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it show some love and leave Kudos 💜💜💜


End file.
